Rinrin
Rinrin is a young, internet star born in America who moved to Japan when she was little. Bio Appearance Rinrin has fair skin and large, cherry-colored eyes that she adorns with makeup. The left eye has three blue dots above it, while a single red dot is on both the top and bottom of her right eye, along with a blue star on her cheek. She has very feminine lashes. Her long, pale blonde hair is a bit messy, with her thick bangs spiking in several directions and dyed blue. She has light red fox ears and a puffy tail, but it is unknown if they are real or not. She also wears a blue star, a white stud, and a red stud earring in each ear. Rinrin's attire consists of a crimson Kimono cut beneath her shoulder with a thick white band. The obi is white and bright blue with a raspberry ribbon tied around it and accent with golden bead chains. She also wears a crimson choker and a pair of toe sandals. The sleeves of her kimono have a long, loose flap of material near the hand. When she was little, Rinrin wore a white sweater with a fox pin and a soft blue skirt with a tail sewn to it. Her shoes were plain white with a red sphere sewn to it. When she was eight, she began wearing a pale pink hoodie-dress with fox ears and a tail sewn to it, along with white tights and red shoes. At times she will wear this outfit again, having used magic to make it fit her current age. Personality Rinrin is a playful and cutesy-type known for her energetic and lively, fun experiences she leaves people with. Although she comes off as being naive or goofy, she is actually very serious about her hobby of exploring Japan and learning more about it- and truly knows how to be respectful and admire the scenery surrounding her. She also loves a good prank and while genuinely nice, she can be a little selfish when it comes to helping others. If there's nothing in it for her, she doesn't care all that much. Unless it has to do with her interests, in which she only asks to record what is going on. She has a charming nature and can be sneaky, but she isn't nosy or intentionally rude. She likes visiting the park, items or accessories themed after a fox, and traditional dance. She dislikes school, since it bores her, as well as being pestered when she's trying to film. Apprentice Witch Rinrin is a White witch apprentice. Rather than grey or white accents, her witch uniform has pale red and powder blue to accent it. She is an "all around" apprentice, in that she was naturally good/average with broom flying, spells, and her exams. She loves to spend her free time flying on her broom to reach areas that would be harder for her to access normally. Like several other girls, Rinrin actually didn't think about Magic in the slightest bit. She became an Apprentice Witch back when she was around the age of nine when she discovered a witch lost in the woods she had just found. Rinrin helped the witch, Majosune find her new shop, which happened to be near her home and over time bonded with the Witch over their shared interest in sight-seeing. One day, Rinrin showed up early and found out the truth, accidentally turning her into a Witch Frog. Rinrin's yousei/fairy is Susu. She is white themed with her hair a shorter variant of Rinrin's and pale pink eyes. She has a triangle on each side of her head, reminiscent of fox ears. She appears to be nice, but greedy towards others who aren't Rinrin. Her white crystal ball is a sphere shape with two triangles sticking out of it, along with a tail. Trivia *Before Rinrin's redesign, her eye color was unknown. *While it is theorized Rinrin's fox parts are fake, they seem to move as though they are real. Not only that, but she acts like she is in pain if they are tugged, and doesn't like getting them wet. *As she has always gone by Rinrin, her full name is unknown. *She refers to herself in third person when she talks. *The witch she knows, as well as her yousei are inspired by Kitsune, another word for Fox. Gallery RinrinOld.png|The first Rinrin design Category:Characters Category:Chrismh Characters Category:White Category:Blonde Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Ojamajo Category:Animals